


The Gypsy and the Gentleman

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slight Pet-Play, Spanking, businessman!Nico, street-dancer!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is an Italian business man, on a trip to Greece to establish a Greek branch in Athens. So far, he's not a fan of Greece. Mainly so because it's not Italy.</p><p>Though that may change when he encounters a beautiful dancer, performing on the streets. The street-artist has the most amazing green eyes Nico had ever seen and he instantly feels the urge to always stare into them.</p><p>Percy has been living on the streets for years, begging and performing. Though when he suddenly gets a rich stalker, who doesn't miss one performance, he notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gypsy and the Gentleman

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Gypsy and the Gentleman || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Gypsy and the Gentleman – An Italian in Greece

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, spanking, slight pet-play, D/s, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Luke/Octavian

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace

Summary: Being on a business trip to Greece, Nico encounters a beautiful beggar. A boy with startling sea-green eyes who dances to get money on the streets. Fascinated, he takes the same route every day to his vacation home. Until one day, when the group of beggars is gone, chased away by the cops who don't want the loitering street rats to dirty their city. When Nico comes home, he finds the sea-green eyed dancer hiding in his house. Now, what to do with his new house-guest?

**The Gypsy and the Gentleman**

_An Italian in Greece_

Nico was not exactly the biggest fan of Greece. Sure, Italy – his home and one, true love – was large, buzzing and hot. But that was _Italy_ , which all in itself made everything better. Greece felt different, the people and streets and even the heat were felt different.

"Can you look any more sore?", chided his older sister Bianca, straightening her suit-skirt. "Could you maybe save that expression up for the business meeting? It never fails to intimidate."

"Both of you, knock it off", grunted their personal assistant Reyna with a glare, shuffling through her papers. "This meeting is important, please try to act like civil human beings, not the devil-siblings everyone thinks you _are_. It would be so incredibly nice to have a business relationship based on friendship and not intimidation. Could you try, please?"

Nico huffed and Bianca rolled her eyes. The two of them were the heirs to one of the biggest tech companies in Europe and Reyna had been their assistant since day one. By now, she really was more of a family member than an employee. Same went for her fiance, the siblings' personal driver, Jason. Said driver was laying in his bed in their vacation villa just outside the center of Athens, sick from the very suspicious food he had decided to try yesterday. That was another problem about Greece. They couldn't make proper pizza or pasta, because they simply weren't Italy, instead they made all this heavy, oddly spiced food. It didn't sit right with Nico's culinary tastes at all.

"Are you still trying to blame Greece for _everything_?", asked Bianca unimpressed.

Nico huffed and he may or may not be pouting a little. He just really hated leaving home. They passed through the busy streets when something caught Nico's eyes and full attention. There was a tanned blonde playing guitar and sitting on a short wall, the guitar case laying beneath him open, some coins inside. The blonde hit a couple notes well, but it sure wasn't the best version of Santana that Nico had ever heard. What was interesting wasn't the guitar player with the scar on his face, no, it were the three dancers – or specifically one of the three dancers. All three were wearing rather short and rather scampy outfits with lots of silk waving around them as they danced. A dark-skinned girl in purple, a Latino boy in red and the interesting one – black hair, sun-kissed skin, eyes an intense shade of green and blue, clashing like the sea itself. The blue silk he was twirling around his body accented his incredible eyes perfectly. Nico couldn't look away from the boy – because that was what he was, he surely wasn't far into his twenties. The way he moved was fluent like the sea itself. It was so graceful, Nico was pretty sure he could stare at him all day long.

"Earth to Nico, let's get a move on", ordered Bianca, nudging him. "Come on."

Nico grunted and unwillingly followed his sister and Reyna along the street, eyes fixed on the gorgeous dancer for as long as possible before they rounded the corner.

/break\

It was a week later that the group of gypsies were rushing back to their hideout, laughing like maniacs, their colorful silk waving behind them as they ran. Percy's eyes were sparkling like the sea when the morning sun hit it as he ran right behind their leader and father-figure Luke.

Percy had been living on the streets in Athens for a couple of years now. He used to live on the streets of New York, together with Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. They had been their own little family. Then they broke apart. Thalia went back to tracking down her little brother in the foster system, after Annabeth's father and step-mother had tracked her down and told her they missed her and wanted a second chance. That left Luke and Percy broken and on their own.

They were lost for a while, until they stumbled upon a little boy, only a child. He didn't even have a last name, only remembering his first name. Tyson. He was so small and helpless and there was no way Percy could abandon him, not after this intense feeling of abandonment caused by Thalia and Annabeth. So Luke and Percy took him in and the three boys started traveling.

In Texas, they met a very adorable Latino who was only a year younger than Percy. Again, Percy used his sad kitten-eyes on Luke and forced the blonde to take the Latino named Leo in too.

Luke was a pretty good thief and somehow, after one night of very illegal drinking because Percy and Leo had only been sixteen and seventeen at the time and Luke had been nineteen, the four boys had ended up stealing a boat somehow. Neither of them remembered how. Tyson not because their youngest charge had been deep asleep. But three out of four were more than happy with the outcome, because it turned out that Leo loved boats and Tyson and Percy loved the sea.

Somehow they made their way all the way to Europe and up to this day, Percy wasn't really sure how they had managed to make their way over the ocean and past any controls. Then again, Luke had always been extremely good at illegal traveling.

In England, they met two street kids who earned their cash by telling people their fortune. Rachel, a runaway from a rich family that had never approved of anything she had done, and Octavian, who had been in a similar situation, with his family piling a ton of responsibility and expectations on him. Somehow, the two of them had joined their little group – it took Percy a little while to figure out why exactly and granted, it had taken him stumbling in on Luke and Octavian making out to actually get it, but hey, he was slow sometimes, it wasn't his fault!

With the years, their group grew more. They never stayed too long in one harbor, but they still used their ship – dubbed the Argo II by Leo, because they were looking for their own version of the golden fleece in a seemingly endless journey. It helped that Leo was able to always repair it.

"That... really... was a close one", panted Leo as they reached the boat.

He just collapsed on the ground, his red silk surrounding him like a frame. The girl in purple – Hazel, a golden-eyed beauty they had met in France – giggled as she sat down right next to Leo and leaned down to peck his lips. He had a dopey grin on his lips as he grabbed her neck and pulled her down to lay beside him. Percy shook his head fondly as he sat down on the couch next to Tyson.

"You're back!", exclaimed the little boy excited and hugged Percy tightly. "I was worried!"

Percy's eyes searched the ship. They never left Tyson all on his own and most of the time, they left him in Frank's care. Frank was pretty scary and intimidating, he was also strong so he could easily protect their youngest. But deep down, the Canadian was a real softy. It was hard not to like Frank. And some, namely Leo and Hazel, liked Frank a whole lot. Not that Percy was anyone to judge, he was happy when his friends were happy. And being outcasts who never stayed in one place for too long, no one else got to judge their unusual relationship either.

Luke was the last of their group to enter the boat, placing the guitar case on top of the table before sliding in next to Percy and leaning over to ruffle Tyson's hair with a grin.

"Yo, Frank", called Luke out. "Got any food for us? I for my part am starving."

"At it", called Frank from the tiny kitchen before emerging with two plates of sandwiches.

"Oh. Dinner. Gimme", gasped Leo, making grabby-motions.

Placing one plate on the table in front of Luke, Percy and Tyson, Frank took the other plate and sat down on the floor next to his lovers. Frank mainly took care of their household. Over the years, they had developed their own sets of skills. Leo and Hazel sometimes sold tinkered little pieces of jewelry on the streets, but most of the time they, together with Percy and Luke, performed with music and dance, because seeing gorgeous people barely clothed always brought more money than self-made jewelry. In some towns, Rachel sold her art, but mostly, she and Octavian still had their routine of fortune telling, which brought pretty good money.

"Tavy and Rach not back yet?", asked Luke around a mouth full of sandwich.

"I told you a hundred times not to call me that, Lucas", chided Octavian agitated as he and Rachel emerged from the bathroom. "We were in the middle of doing laundry. Someone has to."

Luke grinned like a lynx and reached out to pull the other blonde into a slow kiss. Percy wiggled his nose and Tyson obediently made the gagging-noises Percy taught him to make whenever Luke and Octavian were making out with the others in the room. Grinning, Percy and Tyson high-fived.

"You teach the brat the most useless things, Jackson", grunted Octavian unamused.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at Octavian and stole the last salami sandwich. Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Percy and Tyson, surveying how everyone looked.

"Did it go well?", inquired the redheaded girl concerned.

"Money-wise? Yeah", grunted Luke, picking up the fifty Euro note. "Ever since Percy got his very own personal stalker, getting money at that street-corner has not been a problem."

"He's not my stalker!", exclaimed Percy annoyed.

"Dude", laughed Leo and shook his head. "He's been there every day for the past two weeks and you may not notice, but damn, that guy has been staring at your _ass_. I'm pretty sure he'd pay good to see you dance at a pole, with less clothes. Like, seriously well."

"He really has been staring at you... a lot. But at least he gives a lot of money, trying to make up for being a creep", supplied Hazel and sat up. "Though... that kind of makes him even creepier."

"So you got some old geezer perving after you?", asked Rachel worried.

"No. I doubt he's past his twenties. The oldest is like early thirties", replied Percy and wiggled his nose, a faint blush on his cheeks. "He's actually seriously hot. Always wears an expensive suit that fits him _perfectly_ and those smoldering, dark eyes, man..."

"Ah, so it's a mutual kind of perving then, that's a relief", chuckled Rachel amused.

"Yeah, it is", chorused Hazel, Leo and Luke with matching grins.

Percy just huffed and tried to ignore them. Okay, so two weeks ago some kind of hot tourist had started passing their street-corner and he kept returning twice a day – in the mornings and in the evenings – and he would leave a _lot_ of money after watching them dance. Well, after watching Percy dance, according to Percy's friends. Somehow, the thought did make his heart flutter a little with pride. Pride that he, a low little street-rat, had managed to capture the attention of some fancy, rich business man. And seeing as the imagination was a totally free realm, Percy had started picturing what life could be like in a world where it'd be okay for a street-rat like him to go up to a fancy, rich business man and ask him out on a date. It was silly. The guy would probably either think Percy was just after his money, or he'd think Percy was some kind of prostitute. Either way, the guy was definitely a tourist and wouldn't stay in Athens permanently anyway.

"We should ditch the city soon though", pointed Luke out with a frown. "So that rich guy brings us a lot of money, but due to that, we're bound to one corner. The cops are getting a little too close for my taste. I think moving on to another city would be the best."

Percy heaved a sigh. And then there was that too. They themselves never stayed anywhere permanently. Always traveling, always somehow managing to survive by the skin of their teeth. He wondered what life must be like in an actual... home. A house, a permanent stay.

/break\

The next day, when Nico exited another boring, dragging meeting, he was surprised to catch sea-green eyes right outside of the building. Not in his usual, revealing dance-outfit, but instead in a worn-out dark-blue jeans and with a faded azure-blue shirt with some cartoon character on it. It wasn't even that he was accidentally running into the boy, apparently. No, the green-eyed beauty grinned at him and pushed himself off the wall to walk straight up to him.

"Can... I do something for you?", asked Nico curiously as the boy came to stand in front of him.

"Oh, well, I figured after you spend two weeks ogling me at work, I'd turn the tables and come to drink in the sight of you at work", replied the boy mischievously.

"Let's get one thing straight", grunted Nico a tiny bit embarrassed and straightened his back. "Your 'work' is to seductively dance while barely clothed. Your job is basically making people ogle you."

"Oh please", snorted the boy and rolled his sea-green eyes, cheeky grin on his lips. "Like that suit wasn't tailored to make people ogle you too, Mister Business-Man."

Nico blushed a bit at that, running his eyes over the boy. "My name is Nico Business-Man, I think after all the ogling we should call each other by our first names. What's your name, then?"

"Percy", replied the boy willingly and amused.

"Would you care for lunch then, Percy?", inquired Nico, feeling bolt and encouraged by the boy's sudden appearance here. "Because I have a rather busy schedule, sadly enough, but I'd like to continue this... conversation. And I'd like to eat lunch, because I'm starving."

Somehow, he felt as though that was an offensive choice of words, considering that the boy was a street artist and beggar, so he shifted nervously and hoped he hadn't chased the boy off. The boy however looked rather amused as he inclined his head, motioning for Nico to walk.

"Sure. I could grab a bite", agreed Percy, licking his lips in an entirely too seductive way.

Nico smiled, relieved, and offered Percy his arm. This, however, flustered the street boy a little. It was such a gentlemanly thing to do. Percy was mainly used to shoving and pushing and roughhousing each other, though he felt rather happy at the offer, so he took it. The tiny smile on his lips turned into a frown as they approached a five-star restaurant. Percy halted to sharply that Nico stumbled. The Italian business-man frowned as he turned to look at his companion.

"I've... never been in a restaurant like that before", pointed Percy out.

"Well then, it's due time", stated Nico amused. "It can _not_ compare with true Italian pizza, but after testing every pizza in Athens, I deem this the best. Now come."

"Let me rephrase that; Restaurants like this don't _want_ people like me", said Percy softly.

Nico raised one elegant eyebrow as he slipped his arm free from Percy's to instead rest his hand on the boy's lower back to push him forward. "Well, I want you in this restaurant and it so happens that this restaurant wants _me_. So come, before my lunch break ends without food."

Percy wanted to protest again – he knew just how much those fancy places hated Percy's kind. But the stuck-up penguin at the front only gave him one distasteful once-over before looking at Nico and smiling so bright, Percy thought he'd go blind.

"Ah, Mister di Angelo! It is such an honor to have you here again! Please, let me bring you to your regular table! Is Miss di Angelo going to join you too?", asked the waiter pleasantly.

"No. Just me and my... companion", replied Nico smoothly. "And please, bring us a nice red wine right away. The best you can find, if you will."

The penguin looked even more pleased than that. And Percy understood why. He and Luke had stolen fancy wine from some collectors before – that old grape juice could bring _that_ much money was still beyond Percy. Percy blushed as Nico pulled the chair back for him.

"This is weird", whispered Percy embarrassed.

"Why? Have you never been on a date with a gentleman before?", inquired Nico curiously.

"You consider this a date?", asked Percy a little surprised, blush darkening.

"...Uhm, I... thought that what you and me did there earlier was flirting", muttered Nico confused.

"Uh, yeah. Sure it was. I just... uhm...", stammered Percy, even more embarrassed now. "A date?"

"You were right, I spend the past two weeks staring at you decidedly too obsessive", started Nico slowly, shifting a bit. "And when you were waiting for me earlier, I was a little surprised. I wouldn't have thought you'd notice one among many people who watched you perform. So yes, I'd like to feel less like a stalker for making a detour twice a day to see you. Now, let's pick lunch."

He handed Percy one of the menus and Percy was a bit happy that he got to hide his red face behind it. "Are... you not afraid that... I just picked you because you look rich? That I want your money?"

"If you would want my money, I think you'd be a bit more all over me. And you wouldn't ask me if I'd have these concerns", pointed Nico out, arching one inquisitive eyebrow. "That aside, I have _a lot_ of money. More than me and my family know what to do with. While you seem to have... little to none. So I suppose money spend on someone who could use it better than me is money well spend. Though somehow that sounded like I'm either inviting you to steal from me, or that I'm calling you a whore – which I am not! Honestly! And maybe I should shut up now."

As Nico rambled on, Percy started to slowly relax and smile a little. "You're really cute."

Nico blinked slowly and looked up to stare at him. "...What?"

"You. You're cute", repeated Percy amused, pointing at Nico. "Okay, Mister Business-Man who's richer than he and his many need, why don't you tell me something about you that's not money-related then? To change the topic and stop both of us from feeling any more awkward, huh?"

"That... is highly appreciated", agreed Nico and sighed in relief. "Well, I'm a business man, as we already established. An old Italian family business. We started out as a trading company during the grand times of the Medici. Nowadays the family mainly focuses on tech. We're here to buy out an old local business that's going bankrupt. You see, we're trying to expand further and further throughout Europe, but building a new business, coming in as foreigners and rivals, it's... not the best strategy. To come in as the mighty saviors who not only keep the jobs of the people around here but also provide new jobs, that is the way to go. So my older sister and I, we have been send to Athens to talk business. Well, not just Athens. You could call it our Europe tour."

"That sounds... pretty cool", admitted Percy curiously. "Your sister, what's she like?"

Nico blinked a bit, frowning thoughtful. "She's complicated. On the one hand, I love her beyond measurement because she's my big sister. On the other hand, she's an annoying pest because she's my big sister. But I suppose if you have older siblings, you know that feeling. Do you? I mean, if you have older siblings, or... any siblings at all, that is?"

"Tough question", sighed Percy. "Blood-relatives? None. Siblings? Five and our big-brother-dad and the wicked step-dad. You could call us a colorful bunch, I guess."

"Sounds like fun", admitted Nico softly. "You see, it's always been just me and my big sister. Well, mainly at least. Mother died when I was ten and father started burying himself in his work. Married his assistant – beautiful and kind woman, couldn't harm a flower. They travel a lot, for the company. So, in the end, it always came down to Bianca and me..." Nico paused for a moment, the face of his mother flashing before his eyes. "Would... you mind telling me more about your family?"

"My mother died too when I was little. Twelve. Though my dad died far before that, before I was even born. He was a marine", replied Percy softly. "I met all my siblings on the streets, you see. Luke is our oldest, he's watching over us like a dad, even though he's... probably only a couple years older than you. And with him is his boyfriend Octavian. The wicked step-dad. I mean, he's not _really_ wicked. I know evil stepfather when I see them. Octavian is just a big grump. Then there are Rachel, our artist, Leo and Hazel, who you already saw performing with me I guess, Frank, our big softy, and Tyson, our youngest and most cherished member of the family. Most of the time it's pretty hard, having three teenagers, a kid and four not-quite-grown ups under one roof, but we manage. We're a family, we stick together and that's how we can do anything."

Nico had a faint smile on his lips. "That... truly does sound wonderful."

Percy grinned and ducked his head, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. The two of them fell into light conversations about all the places they had already seen in their well-traveled lives, about their families. Nico was envious of all wild adventures Percy had lived through and Percy was envious about the regulated life Nico had and the deep ties he had to his family. In the middle of a wild and colorful explanation about how Hazel had joined them in France, Nico's phone buzzed.

Nico lifted one finger to interrupt Percy as he took the call. "Si? Ah, Reyna."

" _Yes, ah, Reyna. Where are you?!_ "

"At... lunch?", offered Nico a bit confused.

" _Why?! Your break has been over for an hour. And your next meeting has started fifteen minutes ago. Bianca is handling it well so far, but it would be highly appreciated if you'd move your little ass over here right now!_ ", hissed his best friend slash assistant.

Frowning startled, Nico looked at the clock. His eyes widened and he cursed beneath his breath in Italian. Biding Reyna a short goodbye, Nico put his phone away again and threw an apologetic look at Percy, eyes mournful at having to abandon the interesting boy.

"I suppose I have to cut our date short. The job calls", sighed Nico displeased. "I'm sorry."

"...D—Date?", repeated Percy, stumbling over the word. "I mean, you'd still consider it a date? So... uh... you..."

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself and I enjoyed your company. Didn't you?", inquired Nico curiously and put the money for their food on the table.

Frowning thoughtful, Percy nodded slowly. "You're right. It's just... I don't... date a lot."

"All the better", hummed Nico pleased and grasped Percy's hand to lift it up to his lips for a short kiss. "I enjoyed your company immensely. And I would be... very happy to perhaps spend another one of my normally boring lunches with you?"

"Mh... Let's see where the wind carries me", shrugged Percy with a mischievous grin.

His eyes were glued to Nico's retreating form and his fast-beating heart was the only thing betraying his calm exterior. Never before had he met a man who could capture his attention quite like the charming Italian had. The past two hours had passed without Percy noticing at all and he could have easily spend twice or trice as long in Nico's company.

/break\

"So, how are things with your Romeo?"

Percy frowned a little annoyed as he looked up from the book he was trying (and failing, but that was beside the point) to read. Leo grinned mischievously at him as he sat down next to him.

"No idea what you're talking about", grunted Percy, decidedly hiding behind his book.

"That... man you keep seeing. Oh, don't think we haven't noticed you sneaking off for the past few days, always around noon", chided Hazel, sitting down next to Leo.

"Yeah. I saw you with that fancy guy, heading into a fancy restaurant", agreed Frank.

When the Canadian slid in beside Hazel, things got decidedly more squishy for Percy. He turned to glare at the threesome. That was probably the only down-side to living on such a confined place with so many others. There was virtually no privacy left for him, or anyone.

"His name is Nico id Angelo", supplied Rachel as she passed through the room.

"H—How did she even know what we're talking about? And how does she know his name?", asked Leo wide-eyed, staring after the redhead. "Seriously, how does she do that?"

"Better question; Who is Nico di Angelo?", corrected Hazel, turning to Percy.

Percy blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "He's... a great guy."

"He's a rich guy", corrected Luke as he entered.

"Okay, seriously, how _thin_ are the walls?", asked Leo with a frown.

"Way too thin", was called by Octavian and Rachel from the next door.

Frank and Hazel at least had the decency to blush at that, catching on with what the two were referring to. Luke snickered just and squeezed in on Percy's other side, ruffling Percy's hair.

"So, is he a target?", inquired Luke curiously.

"I told you before, I'd never do that!", objected Percy with a glare. "I'm not gonna get a guy's hopes up just to rob him and break his heart! That's... That's inhumane!"

Luke just chuckled and pinched Percy's cheek. "I know. I just wanna see you get all worked up with your high moral, it's so adorable! You're like a little puppy, really."

Percy growled at his father-figure and swatted his offensive hands away. "Shut up, ass-head."

"So, considering your too high moral, you're not hitting on him for his money. Then what else does he have to offer aside from money and good looks?", inquired Hazel.

"He's... funny and cute and really, really dorky. Like, there's this card-game he used to play as a kid and now that he has the money, he's getting all the collectibles he couldn't afford from his pocket-money when he was small. Because even though he's from a rich family, his parents taught them – him and his big sister, that is – that they have to work for the things they want", started Percy.

"Slow down, slow down", laughed Luke, putting his hands up. "Man, that guy really got you good."

"He's... amazing", whispered Percy, cheeks dark red.

"It's gonna be hard when we leave Greece", pointed Luke out, suddenly rather sober.

With that, the mood dropped decidedly and Percy's face fell. Luke was right. At this rate, they would be leaving soon, because the police was getting far too close. They would have to leave and Percy would probably never see Nico di Angelo again, even though Percy soaked every minute they got to spend together up like a sponge. Just being with Nico, talking with Nico, it was amazing. Percy sighed softly. He was going to miss Nico a lot. Him and what they could have been in another reality, in another world, one where there weren't so many barricades between them.

/break\

Nico was not in a good mood. Not at all. The day had started exhausting enough with a ton of meetings, boring meetings that seemed to drag on forever but didn't bring them closer to their actual goal around here. They had been here for nearly two months now and sure, by now they had taken over the company they had come for – but there was still so much more to discuss and clear before everything was done. On other days however, Nico got to enjoy Percy's presence – some days only to watch the beauty dance, but more often for their dates. They had been dating for nearly a month now, gone on lunch dates or even proper dates in the evenings. Nico enjoyed spoiling Percy. Not with gifts, not just yet, because he didn't want to come off as though he was trying to buy Percy. But at least he got to take Percy out to fancy restaurants and feed him things the cute boy from New York couldn't even pronounce. Percy's face when he tried something new was adorable and Nico could simply watch it all day long. And Nico also enjoyed the conversations with Percy, because the street boy had such a different view on everything – so refreshing from anything Nico had ever known. Every minute Nico got to spend with Percy was a reviving thing to him, making up for every hour wasted on a boring meeting. Not today though. Today, there hadn't been a dancing beauty in blue, there had been no lunch date, or evening date. No Percy at all.

It wasn't that Nico held it against Percy. Percy had his own family and responsibilities, he couldn't be there for Nico every time Nico needed a cute pick-me-up. But it was still frustrating and disappointing not to be able to see his boyfriend. Not to mention how much Nico worried about Percy. After all, Percy was living on the streets – well, in a house-boat, but still. He didn't have a proper job, one day he would get into trouble with the authorities. Or worse, with some kind of street-gang of sorts. Who knew. And it drove Nico half insane!

Walking up to their sea-side villa, Nico wondered briefly if Bianca, Jason and Reyna were already back. Bianca had a meeting with an outpost of their newly acquired business, taking their assistant and of course their personal chauffeur with her. That meant Nico was alone here. Honestly, he kind of hated being alone. And after the draining day he has had today, coupled with the annoying and distinctive lack of Percy, he would have preferred to at the very least bicker with Bianca.

Shedding his jacket and loosening his tie, Nico climbed the stairs up to his bedroom. If he couldn't have any nice people, he at the very least wanted a nice drink and maybe a bath.

"H—Hey there, lover-boy..."

Nico froze in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt and blinked slowly. Sprawled out on the middle of Nico's bed was a half-naked Percy. Oddly enough, not the most pleasant sight he had ever seen. Mainly so because the naked half was his upper body where he seemed to try and stop a bleeding with a formerly white towel. Not how Nico had pictured having Percy in his bed.

"W—What in the world happened?!", hissed Nico, dumping everything to rush over to Percy, just to turn around right away and leave the room. "No, wait. I'll get the first-aid kit first."

When Nico returned a moment later, Percy was still where he had left him. Slowly kneeling down next to Percy, he cautiously removed the towel to take a look at the wound before disinfecting it.

"A... misunderstanding with the local police?", shrugged Percy and winced as Nico started to tend to his wounds. "Ouch. Apparently, there were some armed robberies around the corner where we normally dance and we must be guilty since we're just some 'gypsy scum' – which would already be a serious insult if we were Romany, but we aren't! So, they came after us. And we ran. I must have gotten my arm caught at a metal-fence or something, I don't know. I didn't want them to follow me to the boat so I took a couple of shortcuts and before I knew it, I was in your backyard..."

"I have half a mind to spank you right now", muttered Nico beneath his breath. "It is _not_ okay for you to get hurt! That's it! No more street-performing for you! I—I _really_ don't care if it's not my position to order you to do anything, but I am not having you risk your life, Perseus!"

"Look, I just came here because it was closer and a good opportunity to hide. I didn't want a preaching", huffed Percy with a glare. "I'm fine, really. I _have_ to perform. It's the easiest way for us to earn money to keep on _living_. You know, we have to feed eight mouths somehow. None of us ever even graduated, half of us are actually still minors. It's not like we have a choice."

"But you do", objected Nico and cupped Percy's cheek. "It's not the easiest way, it's the laziest. You, all of you, could do something with your lives. And _you_ – I'd be more than happy to lay the world to your feet. There really isn't any need for you to work at all, much less in such a risky job."

Percy's cheeks turned pink as he nuzzled into Nico's hand. "And I told you before, I'm not some cheap arm-candy that can be bought with jewelry. I have this funny thing called 'dignity'."

"Such a bothersome nuisance", sighed Nico in mock annoyance, pulling Percy into a kiss. "Is it truly asking too much that I want you to greet me like this every day? Well, sans the injury."

Smiling into the kiss, Percy tilted his head. "If it makes you feel better, you could spank me."

"W—What?", grunted Nico and started down at his boyfriend of sorts.

"Well, you suggested that earlier", chimed Percy, mischievous grin on his face as he stole another kiss. "Or did you just say it like that, Nico? Because... if you'd want..."

Percy hummed softly as he straddled Nico's waist. Nico blushed the most amazing shade of cherry-red possible. Grinning wickedly, Percy kissed along Nico's jaw. They had been on about a dozen or twenty dates now, sometimes even two per day. There was some holding hands and playing footsies under the table, of course plenty of kissing and maybe a little bit groping if they had emptied a bottle of wine for dinner. But never more. Not so far. Nico was a busy man and Percy had tried not to go too far, out of fear of leaving again and losing Nico. Right now, Percy was on a post-chase-high and he really wanted to get rid of the excitement with the help of some Nico.

"It's not exactly gentlemanly behavior", whispered Nico, nibbling on Percy's ear.

"I'm a street-rat, I don't do gentlemanly anyway", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"Don't do that", hissed Nico annoyed, biting Percy a little bit. "I _hate_ when you do that. You're the most amazing person I have ever encountered in my entire life. So you're not high born, you don't have money, but you are _not_ some street-rat. You're perfect."

"Aw, you're so hot when you're angry", hummed Percy delighted, licking his lips.

"You know, maybe I _should_ bend you over my knees", grunted Nico unimpressed.

"You should bend me over a lot of surfaces, but yeah, let's start with your knees", agreed Percy.

Nico rolled his eyes, smirking amused. Percy really was one of a kind. He knew Percy for such a fleeting, short time, yet he seemed as important as Bianca, Jason or Reyna. He was like a fresh breeze in Nico's life, managing to turn even Athens into a paradise worthy of Italy.

"You are _very_ provocative, Perseus Jackson", stated Nico and cocked his head curiously.

"What can I say? I'm a naughty boy", hummed Percy with the largest grin possible.

"Well then, come here, my naughty boy", grunted Nico, taking a deep breath.

Licking his lips, Percy slowly adjusted himself to kneel over Nico's lap. For a moment, Nico marveled at the perfectness of Percy's ass. He had spend a lot of time watching how Percy shook this piece of perfection. As much as Nico loved watching Percy dance, he hated how all those perverts would leer at Percy, he hated how the police had such a low image of him, he hated how Percy and his little family were constantly unsure how long they could stay in one place, or how much food they could bring onto the table. Still, Percy was getting himself into trouble and Nico _truly_ hated that. Frowning, Nico lifted his hand up to bring it down hard on the jeans-clad butt. Percy yelped surprised and jumped a bit, causing Nico to frown concerned.

"You alright, Perce?", asked Nico worried, patting his butt a little.

"T—Totally", mumbled Percy embarrassed, hiding his face in the sheets. "Just didn't expect you to... uh... have such a firm hand? It's okay though. Let's continue this, please."

Nico snorted fondly before repeating the motion. This was somehow not what he had expected when he first came to Athens. Another smack, this time a little harder, causing Percy to gasp. This was far better than what he had expected; and to think he originally had tried to dodge this. The fourth hit was placed on Percy's other cheek, earning him a cute mewl from the American. Seeing Percy unfold beneath him made him wish to never miss the sight. By the fifth hit, Percy was actively rubbing himself against Nico's leg like a bitch in heat. There was no way Nico could leave Greece again, not without Percy. Sixth and seventh hit had Percy whimpering. Now all Nico needed was to convince Percy to also stay in Greece. He wouldn't bear to lose Percy, even though they had only known each other for a couple of weeks. Eight and nine followed and Percy seemed rather blissed out, moaning loudly. Nico smiled down at his lover as he delivered the final spank.

"Okay, that's enough. Padre mio, you're incredible", whispered Nico in awe. "You were so good."

Percy just collapsed sideways and grabbed Nico to pull him in. "Kiss me. Hold me. Cuddle me."

Chuckling softly, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled his lover as close as possible, kissing first his lips then his cheeks and nose. "Cute, precious Percy. My cute, precious Percy."

"Yes, Gollum, your precious", agreed Percy teasingly, practically melting against Nico. "Do you... Do you want to have sex? Because I for my part am _very_ horny thanks to what we just did. But I don't want you to feel pressured or something, you're a gentleman and all, after all."

"Don't tease", grunted Nico with a glare, pinching Percy's sore ass. "Though I have to admit... I'm more than aroused too. The sounds you make... Not that I haven't thought of it before. But... I thought you were avoiding it because you were too afraid to lose too much again." Percy flinched a little and stared at Nico surprised. "Don't think you're so deceitful. You're easy to read."

"I...", stated Percy and sighed before sitting up. "I don't want to lose you. Or Athens. I like this city, I like how we live here, I don't... I don't want to leave again."

Instead of answering, Nico just kissed his lover, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. As he had Percy pinned beneath him, he started to undress the American. Percy grasped Nico's shirt, tugging it off greedily before fumbling with the pants. Nico chuckled and went to help his lover.

"Hold on a second", whispered Nico and went to get the lube from his nightstand.

Humming pleased, Percy spread his legs invitingly and winked at Nico. Smirking, Nico drank in the sight of a naked Percy sprawled out in front of him. It was the best sight he had ever seen. Leaning down again, Nico kissed Percy hungrily and deeply while popping the lid of the lube. After spreading a bit on his right hand, he went to work. First he traced the vein on the underside of Percy's cock, causing his lover to moan and buck his hips in an adorably needy way. Smirking into the kiss, Nico started rolling Percy's balls in his hand a few time. He wanted Percy eager and wanton by the time they'd be united. Though judging by the look in Percy's eyes since the spanking, he already managed that. As Percy whimpered into their kiss, Nico moved on to tracing the rim of Percy's hole. It twitched beneath his fingertips in a way that made Nico want to thrust into it right away. Their kiss turned more heated, mostly teeth and hunger and passion. While tracing Percy's teeth with his tongue, Nico slipped two fingers into the eagerly twitching hole.

"Son of a-", hissed Percy into the kiss, hitting Nico's chest.

"Ouch", chuckled Nico, playfully placing a kiss on Percy's nose. "I figured you like it that way."

"Doesn't mean you can just up and do that without a warning", pouted Percy.

"You're so adorable", laughed Nico, kissing Percy apologetically.

His free hand spread out on Percy's chest, absentmindedly tracing Percy's sixpack and twisting and pinching his nipples. Nico's lips found Percy's pulse with the intend of leaving a mark. A third finger was added to scissor Percy's hole, Nico enjoying the velvety feeling of Percy's tight channel around him. He couldn't wait to feel that around his cock. The thought made his dick twitch.

"G—Gods, that's enough already, give me more", groaned Percy impatiently.

His fingers were clawed into Nico's curls, tugging him closer and into a more heated kiss. Percy's legs were possessively wrapped around Nico's waist, Percy holding onto him as though he never wanted to let Nico go again. Not that Nico minded, not at all. He could live without ever leaving this bed and this man ever again. Pulling out, Nico retraced his steps until he once again had his fingers wrapped around Percy's dick. While slowly jerking Percy off, Nico eased his way into Percy's tight ass. Both were positively panting and gasping by the time Nico was finally fully seated inside his lover. They took a moment to appreciate the feeling of being united, just staring into each other's eyes with small smiles. Neither would have ever expected to be where they were right then when they first came to Greece, but neither would want it any other way.

"Okay, enough waiting and staring at each other, get moving", ordered Percy, tugging on Nico's hair a little. "Come on, please. I've wanted to do this for _weeks_ now!"

"Funny thing, so did I", hummed Nico and leaned in to get yet another kiss from those salty lips. "But I didn't want to look as though I just wanted you for that _incredible_ body of yours..."

"And I didn't want to come off as though I just wanted a sugar daddy", chuckled Percy.

Nico shook his head a little as he started to slowly pull out. His movement was agonizingly slow as he tried to savor every single second of it. That and he enjoyed the cute, tortured little sounds Percy made because Nico was moving too slow for him. Grinning, Nico tried to kiss the pout away from Percy's lips. Which only intensified the pouting and the glaring.

"If you don't move faster soon, I will end you, di Angelo", warned Percy seriously.

"You're like an angry kitten", cooed Nico teasingly. "Say 'meow'."

"Yeah, right. You're not gonna put a collar on this kitten", grunted Percy, rolling his eyes.

"...That's a nice thought", hummed Nico thoughtful, tilting his head.

Percy hissed at Nico like an angry kitten. "Fuck me now. Harder. Stop talking about cats."

"Of course, gattino", agreed Nico obediently before pausing. "If you 'meow' for me."

Percy spend a moment just glaring intensely at Nico, who refrained from moving. Percy's cheeks turned dark red as Nico just smirked smugly down at him without moving an inch.

"...M—Meow", whispered Percy embarrassed, turning even redder.

"There's a good kitten", praised Nico teasingly, kissing Percy's nose.

Percy glared and hissed again, just as Nico _finally_ started moving faster and harder. His thrusts were deep and well-aimed, sending shudders and sparks through Percy's whole being every time Nico hit his prostate. It made Percy _nearly_ forgive Nico for the kitten-teasing. Only nearly though. A gasp escaped Percy's lips as Nico started to hit his prostate even more vigorously. Okay, so maybe Percy was actually going to forgive Nico for being a dirty old man. And then Nico squeezed the base of Percy's dick and holding onto it, just before Percy was ready to shoot his load.

"W—What are you doing?", hissed Percy, reaching down to swat Nico's hand.

"Say that you're my little kitten", whispered Nico into Percy's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"The hell I'm doing", huffed Percy and moaned as Nico hit his prostate again.

"I can go on like this", hummed Nico playfully. "Just say it. Say you're my naughty, little kitten."

"Y—You just added something", huffed Percy with a glare.

"I will be adding more the longer you wait, gattino", chimed Nico teasingly.

"You're the _devil_ , di Angelo", growled Percy and bit Nico's neck.

"A—Ah! You're a _very_ naughty kitten", hissed Nico. "Want another spanking, mh?"

"Mh... that a promise?", asked Percy with a teasing smirk.

Nico huffed amused and pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in so sharply, it had Percy hissing and whimpering at the same time, which was probably the most adorable sound Nico had ever heard. Smirking, Nico repeated the motion, watching Percy completely unfold beneath him. It was the most gorgeous thing Nico could ever picture – and there was _no way_ in hell Nico was ever going to let Percy leave this house, no this bed, ever again.

"Oh gods, Nico let me come now, _please_ ", begged Percy, bucking his hips wantonly.

"Just say the words", hummed Nico, sucking on Percy's pulse. "Say that you're my naughty, little kitten who loves playing with his master, mh?"

Percy groaned, hiding his face beneath his hands, cock painfully hard and body overstimulated, needing to come very much at this point. "I—I'm... I'm your naughty, little kitten..."

"And?", elaborated Nico with a giant smirk.

Percy glared viciously at his lover. "And I love playing with my... master. Who is a jerk."

Nico laughed whole-heartedly and started jerking Percy off again. "Good little kitten."

Percy would be biting Nico's tongue if not for the feeling of those blissful fingers moving on his cock. So Percy was being generous and allowed Nico to kiss him deeply. His fingers scratched over Nico's back, not really caring anymore – if Nico wanted a kitten, he would get the claws.

"Feisty little kitten", whispered Nico teasingly, eyes dark with lust.

"Pervert", hissed Percy before he pulled Nico into another kiss.

Nico hummed in agreement as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Percy's cock, trying to coax Percy into an early climax. Nico knew he wouldn't last too long anymore and he wanted to ride his orgasm out to the feeling of Percy's orgasm. After all the agonizing teasing, Percy couldn't withstand the cunning fingers for long. Moaning into Nico's mouth and interrupting their kiss, Percy came into Nico's hand. Nico groaned at the feeling of Percy's muscles contracting around him. Nico grasped Percy's hip with one hand, tight enough to probably leave fingerprints on Percy's sun-kissed skin. But he needed to pin Percy down as he thrust harder and deeper, the bed beneath them squealing and the boy beneath him whimpering softly. Smiling, Nico brought his cum-strained hand out from between their bodies and lifted it up to Percy's face.

"Look, kitten, I have a treat for you", whispered Nico teasingly. "C'mon, lick it clean, gattino."

Delirious from his orgasm and pleasantly overstimulated by Nico still hitting his prostate, Percy felt far more docile and started to lick Nico's hand with tiny, little kitten-licks. Nico groaned loud and pleased as he watched Percy. The little thief had to grin a bit at that. Nico was really weird, but Percy guessed he kind of liked the perverted weirdo. Staring up at Nico with half-lid eyes, Percy darted his tongue out and ran it over the palm of Nico's hand in slow motion.

"Meow", purred Percy playfully.

That was too much. With a deep moan did Nico hit his own climax. He came deep inside his lover, smashing their lips together again in another passionate kiss. The kiss lasted until Nico had rode his orgasm out. He was panting hard as he parted with Percy and cautiously pulled out of the other. Grasping Percy's waist, this time around tenderly and cautiously, Nico pulled the other closer. Percy instantly curled together against Nico's side like the little kitten he denied he was. It was something that Nico had noticed before, when the two of them took walks through the parks and sat together on a bench, or on the very rare occasions that they had been at Nico's place – Percy was a cuddler.

"Good, little kitten", praised Nico softly, caressing Percy's side and hair.

Percy pushed his head against the hand combing through his hair. "You're an idiot. But I love you."

Nico blinked slowly, a little stunned. "I... love you too. Very much so, mio gattino."

They laid in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and warmth. Percy stared out of the window with thoughtful and slightly sad eyes before burying his face in Nico's neck.

"I don't want you to leave", admitted Percy softly. "And... And I don't want to leave either."

"I don't have to leave", replied Nico, kissing the top of the head. "Bia and I have been playing rock-paper-scissor for weeks now to decide who has to stay here. At the very least for half a year, to supervise the changes after we take over the company. I could stay here. With you. If you stay too. Right here, with me. You don't have to con people on the streets, you could find legal work, even if it's exhausting and boring. I just... I lead an honest life. I want an honest life with you."

Percy bit his lips and tilted his head. "It'd be nice to have a real home, to stay some place long enough to enroll Ty in school. Maybe even Hazel and Leo and Frank..."

"Why don't you bring your family over for dinner tomorrow? All of them. Let me meet them and see. Who knows, our new company could use a few new temps and maybe errant boys...", drawled Nico slowly. "I definitely need a coffee bar in the building, so we'd also need barristas and waiters. I know they're not the most well-paid jobs, but they're a start. For a regular life."

A sly grin laid on Percy's lips as he crawled up to whisper into Nico's ear. "Can I be _your_ errant boy? You could spank me when I run late and I could hide under your desk and... ah... do things..."

Nico groaned and threw his head back. "Definitely _not_. Literally no work would ever get done."

Percy laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. "It'd be fun though, wouldn't it?"

A soft and tender smile laid on Percy's lips as he snuggled back up against Nico, picturing that honest life. Sending the kids off to school, going to work with Rachel, coming home to Nico. All his life he had run from that normal, boring life, but right now, boring sounded pretty amazing.

While all Nico thought was that, maybe, Greece could pretty amazing after all, as long as there was Percy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Next update will be "Percy Jackson, Ambassador of Hades" on Saturday! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot in between stories ;)


End file.
